William, el Sangriento
by Federico H. Bravo
Summary: ¡Segunda parte de la saga "Historias de Vampiros"! Federico llega a Sunnydale junto a Drusilla, como un nuevo vampiro con alma. ¿Su objetivo? Uno de los vampiros más peligrosos y sanguinarios, William el Sangriento, más conocido como Spike.
1. Primera Parte

"**WILLIAM, EL SANGRIENTO"**

_**La historia de Spike**_

(Escrito por Federico Hernán Bravo)

**PRIMERA PARTE**

Jamás creí que me sentiría tan nervioso al viajar en un avión.

Creo que nunca lo hice. De hecho, aquella era mi primera vez. Si alguien de entre todos los pasajeros reunidos me hubiera echado un vistazo, sin duda habrían visto a un joven alto, pálido y de una incipiente media melena, vestido de negro y con un par de lentes oscuros que ocultaban unos ojos color celeste-blanco bastante llamativos.

Sin duda, yo debía ser todo un espectáculo.

De igual forma lo era mi compañera, un tanto más alta que yo, sentada a mi lado y de piel igual de blanca como la mía. Ella, por el contrario, parecía mostrarse muy a gusto en semejante situación. Cada vez que pasaba una azafata, no dejaba de mirarla con sus grandes ojos inquisitivos, conciente de la profunda aversión que esto despertaba.

-Por favor, Dru- le dije, dándole un leve codazo- No hagas más eso o van a sospechar de nosotros.

Ella, como siempre, se rió de mi comentario y como una niña malcriada, se dio vuelta y le dirigió otra de aquellas miradas a una joven azafata que se acercaba con un changuito con comidas y bebidas de todo tipo.

…La mujer se detuvo a nuestro lado y tragó saliva, sorprendida...

-¿D-Desean algo, señores?- nos preguntó, nerviosa.

-Nada. Gracias- me apresure a contestar, sonriéndole afablemente.

La azafata se retiro tan aprisa que temí por un momento que nos habían descubierto. Para mi suerte, no fue así.

-¡Dru! ¡No hagas eso!- le espeté- ¿Quieres que nos tiren del avión?

-Relájate, cariño… Te lo estas tomando muy en serio.

-Mira, solo te pido que te quedes quieta, por favor- le suplique- Al menos, hasta que lleguemos.

-¡Uf! Muy bien. De acuerdo- suspiró.

Di gracias a los Cielos para mis adentros al ver que se reclinaba en su mullido asiento y tomaba el libro que había escrito hace un tiempo atrás, de su vida. El titulo podía verse claramente en la tapa y estaba escrito con unas bonitas letras góticas: _**"DRUSILLA".**_

Por lo demás, decoraba todo aquello una foto en blanco y negro de ella, que yo le había tomado para sugerir a los de la editorial que así venderíamos mas ejemplares.

Sin más remedio que tratar de relajarme mientras el viaje en avión duraba, me recline yo también en mi asiento y suspire. Toda esta aventura solamente había empezado haría cosa de unas cuantas semanas atrás y sin duda, no sabia adonde me iba a llevar claramente.

Perdón. Siempre comento estos errores. Creo que ustedes, queridos lectores, merecen una buena explicación de todo esto.

Como recordaran, tiempo después de haberme convertido en vampiro, Drusilla y yo quedamos en hacer un largo viaje de regreso a los Estados Unidos, en donde ella planeaba reencontrarse con todos sus conocidos allí. Yo estaba muy ansioso, ya que iba a ver en persona a todos aquellos vampiros que habían sido pieza fundamental en su existencia entre los no-muertos…*

***(Para mas detalle, ver mi anterior fanfic "Drusilla", publicado en esta misma pagina. Nota del Autor) **

Hacia poco que yo era un vampiro, pero no uno ordinario. Si leyeron el libro de Drusilla, comprenderán todo esto. Saben que tengo un alma, la cual, cuando mi bella dama de la noche me convirtió, no me dejo, sino que permaneció conmigo.

Si, se que suena raro, pero así fue. Soy un vampiro con alma, como muchos dirían.

Todavía me atormentaba mucho el misterio de todo esto. Había cosas que desconocía sobre este fenómeno y muchos enigmas más que deseaba fervientemente resolver, pero el problema era que, justamente, **no sabía cómo**.

Dejando de lado estos misterios que sin duda, debería si o si resolver en el futuro, en aquellos momentos nos encontrábamos en pleno vuelo nocturno hacia Estados Unidos, a California, en donde haríamos una parada en el aeropuerto de Sunnydale.

Sunnydale. El nombre de por si ya me gustaba.

Dru me había contado muchas cosas acerca de ese pueblo. Cientos de anécdotas que no aparecían en su libro pero que hasta el momento recuerdo con toda precisión. Deseaba con todas las fuerzas de mí ser conocer tan insólito lugar, un lugar de peregrinaje entre aquellos seres que pertenecían a la noche, entre aquellas criaturas siniestras que se movían ajenas al ser humano en esta Tierra…

…Ansiaba conocer la misma "Boca del Infierno"…

Imagínense la de nervios que tenia. Yo, un vampiro con alma recientemente creado, viajando a un lugar tan extraño… un sitio donde sin duda, encontraría mil historias para contar y vivir.

Pero mas interés tenia en conocer a ese otro vampiro con alma que vivía allí… el único que había amado a Dru en los viejos tiempos, el que había compartido con ella toda una vida, antes de que siquiera yo hubiese existido.

Me refiero a Spike.

Cientos de preguntas y dudas cruzaron mi mente en ese momento. ¿Cómo me recibirá? ¿Qué opinión podría formarse de mí?

También estaba el otro asunto… la Cazadora.

-Me pregunto cuando llegaremos- dije, en voz alta.

-¿Ansioso?- me preguntó Drusilla, dejando el libro de lado.

-Mucho… Dios, creo que el corazón me va a estallar de la emoción.

-Tu corazón no late, querido. Recuerda que estas en parte muerto.

-Es cierto… lo olvide.

Instintivamente, me lleve una mano al pecho. Efectivamente, nada latía allí.

-¿Ya pensaste como comenzara tu nuevo libro?

-La verdad, no…- confesé- Supongo que tengo que pensar en una buena introducción.

-Empieza por este momento- me sugirió ella, volviendo a su lectura- ¿Para que inventar cosas? Cuéntales a tus lectores tus sentimientos con este viaje, tus dudas, temores…

-Esa es una buena idea.

Silencio. Ninguno de los dos volvió a hablarse por un largo rato. Solamente el ruido de las voces humanas que nos rodeaban era lo único que rompía la sacrosanta cortina de silencio que había entre ambos.

Aproveche ese instante para levantarme e ir al baño. Cuando me puse de pie y me dirigí hacia allá, varias cabezas se voltearon para verme.

Creo que el blanco de mi piel se hacía más llamativo por mi vestimenta, toda de negro. Lamentablemente, este suceso se lo debo a Dru. Ella fue quien insistió en que los vampiros debíamos vestir siempre de negro.

Igualmente, no me quejaba de ello. Mi traje era tipo el del personaje de "Neo" en aquella película, "Matrix". La gabardina oscura, la camisa del mismo color y los pantalones… y si a eso le sumamos los lentes...

…No era ropa justamente adecuada para pasar desapercibido…

Llegue hasta el baño y me metí en uno de aquellos reducidos cubiculos. Sudaba (si, los vampiros también sudamos). Me senté sobre el retrete y a continuación, me saque los lentes, echando una breve mirada en el espejo del lavabo.

Mis ojos eran realmente… Bueno, no tenía palabras. No sabia el porque de esto, pero como dato curioso, cuando mi rostro cambiaba y se convertía en el de un demonio de la noche, seguían del mismo color.

Extraño, ¿no?

Tantas preguntas se agolpaban en mi cansado cerebro que por poco, temí por mi cordura.

¿Con que me iba a encontrar? ¿Realmente Spike se atrevería a relatarme su historia, para que yo pudiera plasmarla en un libro y publicarla?

Dios santo. No lo sabia, pero la cosa ya estaba en marcha.

-Que sea lo que Dios quiera- dije.

* * *

Llegamos a Sunnydale cerca del amanecer.

Para nuestra suerte, Dru se había encargado de hacer de antemano reservaciones en el Hotel Central de Sunnydale, un coqueto edificio ubicado en la zona céntrica del pueblo. Digo que fue una suerte, ya que si no nos alojábamos pronto, cuando el sol saliera con todo su esplendor por el horizonte, arderíamos como una pira.

La habitación que nos toco era una bellísima suite de primera, con una gran cama matrimonial y demás mobiliario.

Antes de correr todas las cortinas y de cerrar todas las persianas, le eche un brevísimo vistazo al horizonte desde una ventana, maravillándome con la luz solar que emergía desde el horizonte e iluminaba lentamente los techos de las casas que nos rodeaban.

Un espectáculo asombroso.

-Cierra esa ventana, amor, o arderás cuando el sol te de con sus primeros rayos- me sugirió mi "creadora", dejando sus cosas en un rincón y recostándose cansada en la gran cama.

Sumiso, obedecí y mire al exterior por última vez. Luego, cerré la cortina y me acerque a ella, recostándome a su lado, suspirando.

La habitación había quedado sumergida en una penumbra. Siendo vampiros, no necesitábamos siquiera prender luces artificiales para vernos, pero si en todo caso llegaba a aparecer algún mortal, deberíamos disimular encendiéndolas todas.

-Bienvenido a la Boca del Infierno, tesoro- susurro Dru, acercándose a mi oído de manera juguetona.

-No puedo creer que estamos aquí- dije, emocionado- Después de haber oído tanto de este sitio.

-Y creeme que esto es solo el principio.

-Si, es cierto- dije y me puse de pie- No veo la hora de que vuelva la noche para salir.

-Yo tampoco. La verdad es que el hambre me esta matando…

Al oír aquello palidecí.

-Dru… ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Ella se limito a sonreírme y se levantó de la cama también. Se encamino hacia un teléfono y marco un número…

-¿Hola? ¿Servicio de cuarto? Le hablo de la habitación 324… ¿Podrían enviar una mucama, por favor?

-¡Cuelga eso!- le grite, sorprendido- ¿Qué estas por hacer?

-¡Tengo hambre!- se quejó, como una niña caprichosa- ¡No he probado sangre desde que salimos de Argentina!

-Ya lo sé… ¿No podrías esperar al menos hasta la noche?

-¿Para que? ¿Para que esperas hasta la noche si podemos tener un buen servicio ahora mismo?- me preguntó, indignada- Federico, realmente me estas decepcionado…

Sus palabras me hirieron, pero ya me estaba acostumbrando.

Las cosas habían cambiado mucho desde aquellos días que compartimos, allá en Argentina. No sabia el porque, pero el carácter de Dru era cada vez mas… agresivo. Era como si algo le molestara.

Por un momento, intuí la razón. Debía haberme dado cuenta antes.

-¿Todo esto es por Spike, no?- le dije.

Dru se quedo callada, pensativa.

-Oh, calla. No sabes lo que dices…

-Si, es por Spike. Todavía estas enojada con él… Te entiendo. No tienes que ponerte así de histérica.

-¡No estoy histérica!- gritó- ¡Estoy hambrienta y si no me traes ya mismo a un mortal, lo voy a salir a buscar yo sola en este hotel!

Me quede pasmado.

-¿Qué te ocurre? Oh, ya sé…- sonrió, maléfica- Olvide que tú no matas inocentes… Solo comes criminales, ¿no? Bueno, es cuestión de buscar algún que otro ladrón en este hotel…

-Basta, Dru.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Acaso al vampiro con alma no le gusta hablar de sus gustos culinarios?

-No sabes las cosas que estas diciendo, Dru- dije, molesto- Si te hicieras solamente una idea de lo horrible que es todo esto para mi…

-Yo te lo dije. Te lo advertí… ¿Recuerdas? Ser vampiro no iba a ser fácil…

Dolido, le di la espalda. No entendía el porque de tanta agresividad hacia mi. Sabia (o intuía) que era por Spike, por el hecho de estar de nuevo en Sunnydale y de que volvería a verse con él, pero muy en mi interior, temí que la causa fuera mas bien distinta…

…Yo era el que la molestaba… Yo, el "vampiro con alma"…

-No me place matar- le recordé- Ni a un inocente ni a un criminal, Dru. Eso lo sabes…

-¡Eres un vampiro! ¡Esta en tu naturaleza!

-Soy un vampiro, pero tengo alma.

-Si, es cierto…- bufó- El alma… todavía no me explico como pasó…

Sus grandes ojos siguieron mirándome mientras se dirigió hacia la puerta del cuarto. La observé en todo momento hasta que finalmente, dejo la sala.

Suspire, dolido.

Se había acabado la magia.

La culpa era mía. La había idolatrado mucho… demasiado. Creí que lo nuestro en efecto, iba a ser un "amor eterno", pero como pueden apreciar, no sucedía así.

A Dru le molestaba que yo tuviera alma.

Sintiendo que las lágrimas se agolpaban prestas por salir, en mi rostro, me acosté en la gran cama y tome una amplia bocanada de aire. Era verdad que yo también tenia hambre, pero no podía saciarla ahora (no debía).

Luchar contra mi naturaleza vampirica era un asunto realmente deprimente.

-Dios, Dios… Ojala esta pesadilla termine- dije, al sentir que mis tripas comenzaban a hacer un ruido fuertísimo.

* * *

Seguro que el lector se preguntara a estas alturas: ¿Y Spike? ¿No esta este libro acaso dedicado a él?

Si, es cierto. Pero debía obligatoriamente antes contarles como era la situación entre Drusilla y yo una vez que arribamos a Sunnydale.

Bueno, ahora si, al grano. La noche volvió a caer sobre el pueblo y me dispuse a salir de mi habitación del hotel. Dru no había vuelto hasta ese momento y realmente ignoraba adonde se podía haber ido, pero ella contaba con una gran ventaja: conocía a Sunnydale antes que yo.

Igualmente, solía suceder que Dru salía a cazar ella sola y no la veía por muchas horas.

Eso no importaba ahora.

Salí del hotel y decidí pasear un poco. Como recién llegado, tenía ese derecho… ese privilegio.

Sunnydale me gusto mucho de entrada. Era un pueblo prospero. La zona céntrica estaba llena de tiendas en las que uno podía comprar desde ropa hasta artículos esotéricos (de hecho, vi un par de tiendas bastante llamativas sobre el tema). Por lo demás, la gente parecía afable y no les molestaba la presencia de extranjeros. En cada local al que entré, fui atendido cordialmente.

Era una suerte que mi conocimiento del ingles hubiera mejorado mucho. Dru se había encargado de enseñarme y si algo que los vampiros sabemos hacer bien, es eso: aprender.

…Y lo hacemos rápido…

Corrían historias de boca en boca de los ciudadanos ilustres de Sunnydale. Todo mundo había oído inquietantes alusiones a seres extraños recorriendo las calles, pero nadie prestaba mucha atención a esto. Si, muchos estaban gustosos de contarme sus anécdotas y creo que pase un par de horas enfrascado en una insípida charla con un vendedor callejero, que me contó cosas algo interesantes sobre los fenómenos sobrenaturales que sucedían allí.

Por supuesto, nadie creía mucho en todo esto…

Las horas nocturnas pasaron y decidí que si quiera encontrarme con Spike y comenzar con mi libro sobre él, debía ir directamente a la fuente. Sin vacilaciones, me dirigí hacia el cementerio principal de Sunnydale.

En total, el pueblo tenía 12 cementerios, pero el más grande era el principal. Guiándome por las indicaciones de varios vecinos, no tarde en encontrarlo. Como era de esperarse, a aquellas horas, estaba cerrado.

Sonreí y procedí a rodear el gran paredón que separaba la necrópolis de la calle. El lugar estaba cerrado para los vivos, pero… no para los muertos.

Después de dar el rodeo, llegue hasta un extremo apartado. Observando que nadie me espiaba, procedí a saltar con todas mis fuerzas, aterrizando pesadamente dentro del cementerio.

Las lapidas silenciosas de las tumbas me recibieron, como vigías ciegos. Caminando lentamente entre ellas, aspire el fresco aire nocturno. El otoño había empezado y a pesar de que California siempre tenía un clima calido, ahora hacía algo de frío.

Un ruido brusco cerca de donde estaba me hizo detener mi marcha en seco. Era un ruido bastante particular… ruido de golpes… de pelea.

-Bingo- dije, asomándome por entre un par de lapidas grandes.

Allí, en un claro del cementerio, dos figuras luchaban contra un numeroso grupo de seres que, por sus caras deformes y demoníacas, sin duda se trataban de vampiros.

Una de las figuras era una muchacha, bonita y de cuerpo atlético. Golpeaba a los vampiros de manera magistral. Entre sus manos, llevaba una estaca… la otra, era un hombre rubio, alto y vestido con una gabardina negra. También golpeaba a los vampiros y por la sonrisa de placer en su rostro, realmente lo disfrutaba.

El combate contra los enemigos duro un buen rato. Desde mi lugar, lo observe todo atentamente, maravillándome con la sincronización de aquellos dos luchadores y en como lograban acabar con todos los rivales a base de golpes de patadas, de puño y estacazos.

Cada vampiro que era estaqueado se reducía chillando a cenizas. Nada quedaba de ellos.

Aquello me afecto mucho. Nunca había visto como moríamos cuando nos estaqueaban. Dru me había dicho como era, pero existía un abismo infinito entre oírlo decir y verlo.

Cuando un vampiro era estacado, veía su cara de terror, de sorpresa y luego… su carne se secaba y desintegraba, al mismo momento en que sus huesos.

No era un espectáculo bonito y mas, si estas justamente del lado de aquellos seres, pero me di cuenta que yo poco y nada tenia que ver con esos vampiros famélicos que atacaban a la pareja.

Cuando la lucha finalizo y todos los villanos quedaron reducidos a cenizas, la pareja se reunió y procedió a hacer algo que realmente, me dejo con la boca abierta…

…Se besaron tiernamente…

-Hoy estuviste muy bien, William- le dijo ella, acariciándole el cabello rubio.

-Tú no estuviste tan mal, Cazadora- contesto él, riendo.

Se dieron otro beso. De la sorpresa, pise mal una lapida y casi me caí entre las tumbas. Debo haber hecho algo de ruido, porque la pareja inmediatamente se puso en guardia y miraron a la dirección donde yo me encontraba.

-¿Quién anda ahí?- pregunto la Cazadora, estaca en mano.

-Huele a vampiro- dijo Spike, frunciendo el ceño.

-No me digas que quedo uno…

-Mmmmmhhh…

Desde mi posición, pude ver como ambos me buscaban con la mirada. La oscuridad me protegía de los ojos celestes de la Cazadora, pero no de los de Spike. Él me encontró más rápido que ella…

…Sin embargo, no dijo nada…

-¿Y bien?- le preguntó ella, sin dejar de mirar a su alrededor- ¿Hueles algo?

-Negativo. Creo que el vampiro ya se fue- mintió su compañero, mirándome muy serio.

-Bueno… que lastima.

La Cazadora sonrió y guardo su estaca, disponiéndose a salir del lugar. Al ver que Spike no caminaba, se volvió hacia él.

-¿Vienes?

-Sigue tú el patrullaje, nena. Yo tengo algunos asuntos que… atender.

La Cazadora se encogió de hombros y se marchó. Paso un largo rato hasta que Spike sacó de su ropa una caja de cigarrillos y procedió a fumarse uno, suspirando.

-Ya puedes salir- me dijo, en un ingles tan perfecto que me fue fácil entenderlo.

Vacile. Finalmente, salí y me deje ver, siempre en guardia. No sabía que intenciones podría tener conmigo…

-¿Quién carajo eres?- me preguntó.

* * *

Nunca me sentí tan a gusto en un lugar como aquel. El local era grande y estaba repleto de gente joven. La música era buena y todo contribuía a un clima de distensión que decididamente, necesitaba.

Un enorme letrero en su puerta indicaba como se llamaba ese sitio: "EL BRONZE"

-Bonito lugar- dije a Spike, cuando él volvió a nuestra mesa con un par de jarras de cerveza.

-Es más lindo los fines de semana- dijo él, sacándose su gabardina negra y sentándose delante de mí.

-¿Para que la cerveza?- pregunté, cuando me empujo una jarra.

-Bueno… si vienes a un lugar como este o comes algo, o bailas o tomas algo… Sino, llamas inmediatamente la atención- fue su respuesta- Además, aunque no bebas nada, tienes que aparentar… Hermano, te falta mucho que aprender como vampiro.

Sonreí. Asintiendo, me acomode en mi asiento, echando miradas a la banda que en ese momento tocaba en el escenario del local.

-Gracias- dije.

-¿Por qué?

-Por no haberme delatado con la Cazadora.

-Casi lo hago…

-¿Por qué te frenaste?

-Fue cuando vi tus ojos… Sabía que era un vampiro, pero tus ojos… Cielos- hizo una pausa y me miro de arriba abajo- Sinceramente, no sé si creer la historia que me contaste… Un vampiro con alma… otro… Pensé que después del idiota de Ángel y yo, no había más vampiros con alma en la Tierra.

-Yo también creía lo mismo- confesé- Todavía no sé como pasó ni que lo ocasiono.

-Es imposible.

-¿Eh?

Spike hizo un gesto con la mano y procedió a fumarse otro cigarrillo.

-Digo, que es imposible que algo como esto pase. Cuando te vuelves vampiro, te conviertes en demonio… automáticamente pierdes el alma. Tú eres algo… extraño.

-Coincido contigo- me reí.

-Así que… ¿Dru esta contigo?- me preguntó, al cabo de un momento- ¿Ella fue la que te "engendro"?

-Si.

-¿Y tú te ofreciste a ella por amor?

-Si…

-Perdóname, pero… ¿Eres tonto?

Me quede mudo al oír aquello. No había maldad en sus palabras. Spike me sostenía la mirada, mientras el cigarrillo seguía suspendido en su boca.

-Si amar a alguien es ser loco… si aceptarlo tal cual es, no importa lo terrible que sea, es ser loco… bueno, pues lo estoy.

-Ya veo- suspiró, largando el humo por la nariz- Amigo, cometiste un grave error.

-¿Tú crees?

-Claro que si. Abandonar tu vida de mortal para esto… sacrificarte por nada. Creeme que Dru no vale la pena.

-¿Cómo me puedes decir eso? ¿Acaso tú y ella no compartieron una vida juntos? ¿No la amaste?

-Amigo mío, creí que la amaba… pero me di cuenta de que no era verdad.

-¿Y a la Cazadora si la amas?

Silencio. Trague saliva, nervioso.

-Es distinto.

-Yo amo a Dru.

-¿Y porque no esta contigo ahora?

No le respondí. Cerré los ojos.

-No lo sé.

Spike sonrió. Apago su cigarrillo y procedió a beber un sorbo de cerveza fría de su jarra.

-Hmmmm… No esta nada mal- dijo.

-Pensé que solo bebíamos sangre…

-Te falta aprender mucho más de tu naturaleza vampirica, amigo…

-Si. Es cierto.

-Así que… ¿Eres escritor? ¿Y me dijiste que escribiste un libro sobre Dru? ¿Podría verlo?

Asentí. Tenía conmigo una pequeña bolsa. La abrí y saque dos objetos de ella: el libro de Drusilla y mi pequeño grabador con cintas preparadas.

Spike tomó el libro entre sus manos y se maravillo de la foto que había en la portada. Luego, procedió a abrirlo y se puso a leerlo despacio.

-Esta en español- le recordé.

-Lo sé. Sé hablar español.

Pasó un buen rato hasta que levanto la vista, sonriente.

-Escribes muy bien.

-Gracias.

-Corrígeme si me equivoco… ¿Ahora quieres escribir un libro sobre mi? ¿Sobre mi vida?

-Bueno… si.

-¿Y porque debería contártela?- tercio.

-No lo sé. Si quieres hablar de ello, me encantaría escucharte.

-No es una historia muy bonita… ¿Cómo te llamabas?

-Federico.

-Federico… No es una historia bonita.

-Me encantaría saberla. Si quieres contármela, yo estoy aquí para eso- señale a mi grabador- Tal vez en tu historia encuentre respuestas a mi propia búsqueda. Tal vez no… tal vez las razones que me hacen el ser que soy no se encuentren entre ustedes, pero vale la pena intentarlo. Además, quiero que la gente los conozca… que conozca a los vampiros… a los verdaderos.

Spike rió. Tomo otro sorbo de cerveza y entrecerró sus ojos.

-Muy bien, amigo con alma, me has convencido… Te contare mi historia…

CONTINUARA…


	2. Segunda Parte

"**WILLIAM, EL SANGRIENTO"**

_**La historia de Spike**_

(Escrito por Federico Hernán Bravo)

**SEGUNDA PARTE **

La banda que tocaba en el escenario había terminado su función. La multitud juvenil reunida en el Bronze la despidió con aplausos. A continuación, sonó otra música, mas tranquila y sin llegar a ensordecer a nadie.

El clima era perfecto para que Spike me relatara su historia. Colocando mi grabador cerca de él, lo prendí, dispuesto a comenzar con la entrevista...

-Nací en Londres, en el siglo 19, en el seno de una familia de buena posición económica- comenzó con el relato, reclinándose en su asiento- Era hijo único. Recuerdo poco de mi padre… murió cuando yo era muy chico. Desde entonces, mi madre debió cuidar de mi… mi madre- hizo una pausa, sonriendo soñadoramente- Era una mujer muy bella y fuerte. Se hizo camino en la vida… una vida dura para las mujeres aquella época… me crió sola.

-Debías amar mucho a tu madre- lo interrumpí.

-Si. Era una mujer maravillosa y luchadora… La quería… mucho.

Se produjo un pesado silencio. Spike tomo otro sorbo de cerveza antes de seguir.

-Pero cuando cumplí la mayoría de edad (unos veinti-tantos años) enfermo de gravedad. Su salud no era buena… Creo que buscamos a los mejores médicos de todo Londres, pero en aquel entonces, la ciencia no estaba tan avanzada para hallar una cura. Como sea, su salud deterioraba con los años. Cada vez que la veía así, tan mal, lloraba por dentro… De verdad, era horrible.

"Intentaba por todos los medios de alegrarle la existencia. Le recitaba poemas, la cuidaba… ella era todo para mi…"

-¿Trabajabas de algo por aquel entonces?

-No. Andaba en la búsqueda de trabajo. Tenia una buena educación, pero… digamos que… el estudio no era lo mío- sonrió- Me gustaba la poesía. Había leído los clásicos y me encantaba el estilo… autores como Dickens o Shakespeare eran mis favoritos.

-Vaya… Todo un poeta.

-Mmmmmhh… No te creas. A nadie le gustaban mis poesías… En las reuniones de la alta sociedad (creeme, concurría a muchas en ese entonces) solía recitar poemas de mi invención, pero siempre la reacción era la misma. La gente se reía y comentaba cosas a baja voz. No, definitivamente, como poeta era un asco.

"De todas formas, nunca me desanime. Por aquel entonces, yo estaba enamorado de una muchacha muy linda llamada Cecily. Amor equivocado- dijo y esbozo una sonrisa triste- No me daba cuenta de que ella no me amaba. Le compuse poemas y todo eso… lamentablemente, no sirvieron de nada. Cecily me desprecio… me dijo que yo era poca cosa para ella… que perdía el tiempo con mis horribles poesías en vez de trabajar de verdad, como todo buen hombre lo hacia…"

-Que deprimente- comente.

-Al final, quede mal después de esto. Yo quería ganar su amor y creo que le habría dado la luna si me la hubiese pedido… En fin… Era la chica equivocada.

Spike hizo otra pausa y bebió un poco mas de cerveza. Yo, por el contrario, no toque la mía para nada. Luego, siguió con el relato…

-Ya no quería vivir. Me duele admitirlo ahora, pero perdí las razones de mi vida. Las cosas iban mal… la situación económica de casa desmejoraba, la salud de mi madre estaba cada vez peor… Era todo un mar de cosas terribles. Llegue al limite con todo aquello… todas las noches, le rezaba a Dios pidiéndole que me concediera una tregua... le decía cosas como: _"Dios, por favor, haz que la salud de mi madre mejore… dame un respiro"_. Pero era todo en vano… las cosas iban de mal en peor…

"No quería vivir mas. Me lancé a la noche y no había nada peor que Londres por la noche. Era el paraíso de los asesinos. Si has visto una película ambientada en la Londres de ese siglo, no es nada comparado a la verdad… Londres por la noche, en el siglo pasado, era un mar de callejones llenos de basura y de sombras… cualquiera podía ponerse ahí y salirte de sorpresa, para cortarte el pezcueso o las tripas…"

"Fue en una de esas noches, en mitad de un callejón que ella entro en mi vida. Se me apareció de la manera que tú describes en tu libro que se te apareció a ti, y me hablo. Me dijo que me entendía y que podía hacer que el dolor parase… que me mostraría el mundo de la manera en que ningún ojo mortal podría verlo, siquiera. Acepte… poco me importaba si me hubiesen matado en ese momento, pero digamos que lo que sucedió fue igual que si me mataran… esa noche, en ese callejón, William, el Poeta, murió…"

-Y nació el vampiro…

-Tres días después. Me sentía más vivo que nunca, más poderoso, mas libre… creo que tú sabes a que me refiero.

-Si- dije, rememorando mis sentimientos primerizos como demonio de la noche.

-Drusilla, mi compañera, me esperaba. Ella me acompaño a alimentarme de mi primera victima (no me preguntes quien fue, lo he olvidado). Cuando deguste la sangre por primera vez, sentí un verdadero éxtasis… y ese era solo el inicio…

-¿Y tu madre? ¿Qué pasó con ella?

-Ah… Si. Volví a ella al cabo de unas cuantas noches. Creo que a pesar de haber perdido mi alma, mi amor por ella todavía seguía vivo. Se sorprendió de verme, pero mas lo hizo cuando le dije que estaba dispuesto a todo por ella, incluso, a compartir aquella que era la única cura para su mal…

-¿Te refieres a…?

-Mi madre se moría, amigo- dijo, con tristeza- ¿No harías cualquier cosa por alguien querido, por un familiar amado?

-Daría mi vida.

-Yo también y de hecho, eso fue lo que hice. Pero primero, tenia que quitársela. Fue un sentimiento muy duro, pero lo hice… la mordí… tome su sangre… y le di la mía…

-Una vida por otra vida.

-Sin embargo, yo no morí. Si mi madre… solo para resucitar, completamente curada de todos sus males. En ese momento, creí que tocaba el cielo con las manos. Me imagine que de ahora en adelante, Dru, mi madre y yo recorreríamos el mundo como un trío siniestro… ¡Que tonto fui!

-¿Qué pasó?

-Lo usual. Mi madre… mi verdadera madre estaba muerta. Eso que volvió a la vida no era ella… era un monstruo… una replica de ella… una cosa sin alma. Me dijo cosas que jamás creí que una madre le podría decir a su hijo… Ya no era ella.

-¿Qué hiciste?

-Tuve que matarla.

Silencio. Me quede helado al oír aquello.

-Fue la decisión mas dura de mi vida, pero tuve que hacerlo. La mate… y no me enorgullezco de eso.

-Dios… es horrible- dije.

-Se siente muy horrible ahora, que tengo alma… En ese entonces, me afecto, si, pero al fin de cuentas, yo era un demonio. Desde ese momento, me sumergí en una existencia mucho más oscura… Me transforme en un demonio sanguinario, despiadado. Mate a mucha gente… Me conocían por el nombre de "William, el Sanguinario".

"Mi rostro era temido por los mortales y por los de nuestra especie. No tenia piedad para con nadie y poco me importaba la vida de los humanos. Era… un completo y perfecto demonio…"

-¿Drusilla estaba contigo?

-En todo momento. Éramos más que una pareja… Éramos el uno para el otro. Inseparables. Compartíamos todo… las muertes, los sufrimientos, etc… La amaba… en aquel entonces… o por lo menos, creí que la amaba…"

-Ella me contó que te llevo a la guarida que compartía con Ángelus y Darla… Y que la convivencia entre todos ustedes era… digamos, un tanto "explosiva".

-Era un verdadero infierno- dijo, riéndose- Ángelus y yo nos transformamos en rivales apenas nos conocimos. Nunca me cayo bien el viejo… se hacia el malo y lo proclamaba a cada instante, pero creo que solo era un fanfarrón. Nos peleábamos mucho y me divertía aquello… me divertía fastidiarlo.

"Mi vida con todos ellos fue un transito bastante difícil. Muchas veces puse en peligro la existencia de todos debido a mi carácter… efusivo. Recuerdo que una vez arme tal alboroto que debimos dejar Londres por un tiempo…"

"No me importaba aquello. A mi me divertía hacer esas cosas. Ángelus siempre se quejaba de ello. Me decía que era un descuidado y que llamaba mucho la atención… creo que le molestaba que yo hiciera cosas que él no podía hacer, dado que se estaba volviendo muy viejo… Como sea, nuestras vidas fue un completo divagar de un lado a otro… Siempre era cazar, alimentarnos y darnos todos los lujos que siempre quisimos. Dru y yo compartimos mucho en ese periodo… una sincronización perfecta…"

-¿Y todavía puedes decir que eso no era amor?- inquirí.

-No era amor- afirmó, serio- El amor no puede ser algo destructivo y oscuro… y eso era lo que Dru y yo teníamos. Ahora que tengo un alma, me doy cuenta de ello.

-Supongo que tienes razón…

-Los años pasaron y a pesar de todo, nos mantuvimos siempre juntos. Afrontamos todas las crisis que nuestras largas vidas de vampiros nos ofrecieron… ¿Drusilla te contó del ataque del demonio come-vampiros, en el año 1892?

-Si.

-Yo fui uno de los que salieron a cazarlo. Se organizaron muchas partidas para dar con él, pero yo solo fui el único que bajo a los túneles subterráneos solo y sin temor, listo para acabar con él.

-¿No era correr mucho riesgo eso?

-Si, pero así era yo- sonrió- Como fuera, baje a los túneles y seguí su rastro. El sitio era horrible… apestaba. Pronto divise los signos evidentes de que estaba entrando en el nido del demonio… Restos de cadáveres carcomidos… huesos… Sonreí, ya que estaba en mi salsa…

-¿Y lo encontraste?

-Si.

-¿Cómo era?

-Espantoso. Horriblemente espantoso. Una cosa grande, peluda y feísima. Luche contra él, a puño tendido… fui el primero. Después, comenzaron a llegar otros vampiros más, todos dispuestos a acabar con esa cosa, pero entonces, el demonio los mato.

-Debió haber sido una verdadera matanza.

-Lo fue.

-¿Cómo hicieron para matarlo?

-Yo lo hice.

-¿Tú?

Spike sonrió.

-Tome un hacha y le corte la cabeza, así de fácil. Creo que todos quedaron sorprendidos.

-Eso no lo sabía. Dru nunca me dijo que habías sido tú el que mato al demonio…

-Me sentía realizado… La muerte de ese demonio realzo mi nombre entre los nuestros. Me tuvieron más respeto y temor, pero claro, Ángelus tenia una opinión muy contraria. Aquel acto "heroico" de mi parte le había opacado la cantidad de crímenes que él se jactaba de cometer… yo le estaba haciendo sombra.

-Eso debió ser feo para su ego.

-Lo fue- dijo y rió.

* * *

Dicen que las pausas son buenas para refrescar la memoria. Spike hizo una larga por espacio de unos minutos para encenderse otro cigarrillo y fumárselo. Con aquel, ya iban dos…

-Fumar te puede matar- dije.

-Amigo, ya estoy muerto- dijo.

Ambos reímos.

-¿De verdad quieres que siga contándote mi vida?- inquirió.

-Si, por favor. Estoy súper interesado.

-Eres demasiado curioso… dicen que la curiosidad mato al gato.

-Amigo, yo ya estoy muerto- repetí, riéndome.

Spike asintió y espero pacientemente a que yo pusieran en play el grabador otra vez.

-La convivencia con Ángelus era cada vez mas insoportable- prosiguió- El choque de egos era cada vez mayor… Por esas épocas, yo me entere de la existencia de las Cazadoras. Imaginate como me sentía… me creía invencible, poderoso. Me obsesione con ellas… las Cazadoras eran todo un reto y deseaba fervientemente encontrarlas… matarlas.

"No era cosa muy fácil. Ángelus se opuso. Me importo un bledo… Le dije que iba a encontrarlas, que las iba a matar. Se rió de mí, pero estaba decidido… Así era yo, cuando se me ponía algo en la cabeza, nadie me lo sacaba…"

-Pero no las enfrentaste tan rápido como querías… ¿No?

-No. Un acontecimiento decisivo se interpuso entre ese objetivo y yo… un acontecimiento que nos cambio a todos…

-El alma restaurada de Ángelus.

-Vaya. Veo que hiciste tu tarea.

-Dru me lo contó. Sale en su libro.

-Si… Ya veo- suspiró- Ese clan de gitanos le devolvió el alma y adiós al miserable de Ángelus. El viejo se retiro de nuestro lado y se perdió por dos años en el mundo. Darla quedo devastada por eso… ¿Conoces a Darla, verdad?

Asentí, en señal de reconocimiento.

-Darla quedo hecha trizas. A Dru y a mi no nos importo mucho todo el asunto. Vivíamos en nuestro mundo…Nos afecto, pero para mi, aquello era lo mejor que podía haber pasado. Dos años más tarde, las pistas de mi búsqueda de las Cazadora nos condujeron a China, en el año 1900, en mitad de la Rebelión Boxer. Allí había una gran Cazadora, llamada Xin Rong… Me entere de que Darla se reencontró con Ángelus (Ángel ahora) y que tuvieron una charla. Ignoro en que termino aquello, pero el caso es que el "chico con cara de ángel" jamás volvería al lado oscuro…

"Por mi parte, estaba ocupado con la feroz pelea que tenia contra Xin Rong. Creo que llego a sorprenderse de mí. Luchamos por dos horas sin desfallecer… Ella era una bella muchacha oriental. Peleo muy bien, pero… no pudo conmigo…"

-¿La mataste?

-La mate.

-¿Dru estaba ahí cuando lo hiciste?

-Llego después y vio su cuerpo, seco de sangre. Me alimente de ella y debo decirte que era… algo increíble… Para el vampiro que yo era en ese entonces, la sangre de una Cazadora era el máximo trofeo.

-Me imagino que otra vez sentiste que tocabas el Cielo con las manos…

-Algo parecido. Después de eso, Darla nos abandono… A Ángel no lo volvimos a ver por años y finalmente, nos quedamos nosotros dos solos… solos para disfrutar de la compañía del uno con el otro.

-Dru me dijo que desde ese momento, fueron a todas partes, que hicieron lo que quisieron…

-Así es. El siglo 20 recién nacía y era un siglo realmente lleno de maravillas. Dru y yo nos aclimatamos muy bien a ese mundo nuevo.

-¿Paso algo relevante en esos años? ¿Algo especial?

-En realidad, no. No es algo infrecuente, claro. No todos los días tienen porque pasarte cosas extraordinarias. Vivimos como quisimos y por una larga temporada, todo anduvo bien… o por lo menos, todo lo bien que puede marchar la vida de un vampiro…

"…Aunque, pensándolo bien, si sucedió algo inquietante… y creo que fue la única cosa inquietante que me ha pasado en mi existencia y que no he podido explicar todavía…"

-¿Qué fue?- pregunte, sintiendo que mi curiosidad se inflamaba.

-Algo extraño. Sucedió en el año 1933, en la Feria del Mundo, de Chicago. Dru y yo andábamos aquella noche de paseo por un parque de diversiones. El lugar estaba atestado de gente y habíamos ido después de alimentarnos con un par de vagabundos para ver las novedosas atracciones de aquel sitio… Estábamos enfrascados el uno con el otro, cuando divise algo inquietante entre la multitud…Alguien me miraba…"

-¿Te miraban? ¿Algún mortal?

Silencio. Spike no me respondió.

-No- dijo al cabo de un rato- Estoy seguro de que no era humano… y tampoco un demonio…

-¿Pero que era? ¿Cómo era?

-No lo recuerdo. Estoy seguro de que tenia aspecto de humano, pero algo en él no lo era… Era como si estuviese viendo a algo que no perteneciera a nuestro mundo y como si ese algo hubiese querido que yo lo viera… pero no recuerdo su aspecto físico. Sé que era masculino (o asumía esa forma) y que estaba entre la gente, pero no sé que (o quien) era.

-¿Algún espíritu quizás? ¿Un fantasma?

-¿Alguna vez viste algún fantasma?- me preguntó, sorprendiéndome.

-Si. Cuando era un mortal, una vez vi uno.

-¿Cómo fue eso?

-Era cuando yo era muy pequeño. Estaba acostado en mi habitación cuando vi a esa sombra en la puerta de mi cuarto- dije, recordando- Era la sombra de un hombre.

-Entonces, si viste un fantasma, sabes como son. Sombras, cosas etéreas, insustanciales… No representan amenaza para nadie. Como vampiro, me había topado con fantasmas varias veces y siempre los vi débiles, incapaces de hacerme daño… Esa cosa que te cuento que vi, no era un fantasma… no era un espíritu… Y sin embargo, estoy seguro de que quería que lo viera…

-¿Quién (o que) crees que era?

-Bueno… si fuera un tipo religioso, te diría que era el Diablo.

-¿El Diablo? ¿Y por que?

-No lo sé. ¿Nunca tuviste esa sensación de que sabias algo de alguna forma sin que nadie te lo dijera? Así era como yo me sentía. Algo en mi interior me dijo que vi al Diablo, pero… deseche ese pensamiento mas tarde, ya que no creo en él.

-Dru me contó que muchos años antes, tuvo una visión… que oyó al Maligno…

-Ah. Eso… Si. A mi también me lo dijo.

-¿Y no le creíste?

-No.

-¿Eras creyente cuando eras un mortal?

-Si, pero cuando pasó lo de mi madre y toda la mala racha de cosas que me ocurrieron en ese periodo, deje de creer en Dios. Actualmente, no creo en eso… Pienso que es todo un invento.

-Yo si creo en Dios.

-¿De veras?

-Si.

-Eres el primer vampiro que cree… no conozco a ninguno que lo haga.

-Yo creo en Dios… quiero creer en él… Es una especie de consuelo, si quieres.

-No esta nada mal… Pero sinceramente, pienso que estamos solos en el Universo. Creeme, las respuestas a las preguntas no están allá arriba… Lo sé por experiencia.

-No sé, no sé… Tal vez si lo estén.

-Ojala que si- dijo y se encogió de hombros.

-¿Y esa visión, por llamarla de alguna manera, nunca mas se volvió a presentar ante ti? ¿No lo viste más?

-No. Fue en ese segundo. Un instante después, desapareció. Solo estaba la gente y nada mas… Ni siquiera Dru se dio cuenta de lo que pasó.

-¿Y si de verdad viste al Diablo?

-Yo solo vi algo… Si era el Diablo o no, bueno, no lo puedo asegurar el 100 por 100.

Me quede en silencio, analizando lo que había oído. Sabia que allí había un patrón oculto, mas, no podida deducirlo completamente.

-Después de eso, las cosas siguieron su curso normal…- continuo con su relato Spike- Los años pasaron… En el 1956 tuvimos un problema que casi le cuesta la vida a Dru, en Hungría. Un altercado que la dejo muy débil. Debí cuidar de ella el resto de los años que siguieron de ahí en más…

"A pesar de todo el tiempo que pasó, no había olvidado mi asuntito con las Cazadoras. Busque pistas acerca de la nueva de ese periodo de tiempo, ya que ansiaba enfrentarla y la suerte me sonrió, en el año 1977, en la ciudad de Nueva York. La nueva Cazadora estaba allí y su nombre era Nikki…"

"Se trataba de una mujer fuerte, extraordinaria, de raza negra. Una luchadora sin igual. Le enfrente en una feroz contienda… por unos instantes, me supero, pero el destino volvió a jugar a mi favor…"

-Y la mataste también.

-Si.

-¿Sientes remordimiento por todos esos hechos? ¿Por todas las muertes?

-Ahora que tengo un alma, si… Creeme, amigo, que no pasó un día de mi vida sin maldecirme a mi mismo por eso, pero es parte de la carga que debo sobrellevar.

-Te admiro- le confesé- Yo… Yo no sé como seguir adelante. Hace poco tiempo que llevo siendo vampiro y realmente, es una pesadilla. En este caso, creo que el que lo eligió así soy yo y esta bien… no puedo decirte que me arrepiento, pero cada vida que cegó es un infierno.

-¿Cómo haces para subsistir?

-Criminales… me alimento de ellos. Jamás toque una vida inocente. Mis victimas son… gente mala… muy mala.

-Pero por lo que veo, matarlos también te atormenta.

-Si. Deje de hacerlo… y no me he alimentado en varios días.

Spike meneo la cabeza al oír semejante cosa.

-No pasaras mucho tiempo hasta que el hambre te obligue a hacer cosas muy graves- me dijo- Si quieres un consejo, puedes beber sangre de animal o conseguir ese tipo de sangre en las carnicerías o en los hospitales, sin necesitad de matar.

-¿De veras?

-Si. No es lo mismo que beber directamente de un ser viviente, pero ayuda.

-Gracias por el consejo- dije.

-No me lo agradezcas, amigo.

-Volviendo a tu relato… ¿Qué pasó después de la muerte de tu segunda Cazavampiros?

-Nada relevante. Otro periodo de inactividad… uno que duro hasta el año 1998, en que ocurriera otro suceso que me cambiaria la vida para siempre.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Al momento en que la conocí a ella… a la nueva Cazadora… a Buffy…

CONTINUARA...


	3. Tercera Parte

"**WILLIAM, EL SANGRIENTO"**

_**La historia de Spike**_

(Escrito por Federico Hernán Bravo)

**TERCERA PARTE **

Cerca de donde estábamos sentados, una pareja de jóvenes discutían. En otra mesa, un grupo de muchachos hablaban ruidosamente acerca de cómo les había ido en su clase de ciencias el día anterior y sobre las próximas conquistas amorosas que planeaban realizar.

La música seguía siendo mas un acompañamiento que un estorbo y Spike ahora lucia mucho más relajado, como si estuviese a punto de disfrutar con la charla en este punto…

-El año era 1998. Dru y yo nos enteramos de la nueva Cazadora de Sunnydale- dijo, siguiendo con la historia- Había oído que era muy fuerte y astuta y que había matado al Maestro, el vampiro mas viejo del mundo. Me pareció realmente interesante… me obsesione con encontrarla, con luchar contra ella y acabarla…

"Vinimos a Sunnydale cuando pudimos. Tomamos el control, y me enfrente con la Cazadora. Al principio, al verla, me quede pasmado. Era hermosa… mucho mas bonita que cualquier otra. Me sentí afortunado de poder luchar contra ella… pero luego, comenzó a derrotarme… nuestros esfuerzos por vencerla fueron inútiles…"

-¿Te obsesionaste con ella? Digo, con destruirla.

-Si. Al principio. Quería vencerla. Nunca me había enfrentado a un rival tan… increíble… Si, me obsesione con derrotarla. Mi obsesión fue tal, que creo que casi hubiera sacrificado mi vida de vampiro por acabar con ella…

-Pero ella te derrotaba…

-Mas de una vez- dijo y sonrió- Ángelus estaba con ella… perdón, Ángel. Luchaba a su lado. Ambos se habían enamorado. Cuando me entere de que existía esta relación entre ambos, me dio asco. Un vampiro y una Cazadora… era algo inconcebible para mí en ese entonces…

"Después, Ángel perdió su alma y se convirtió en Ángelus… el viejo fanfarrón estaba de nuevo. Su reaparición no fue nada bonita. Se apodero de todo mis logros… tomó el control y a pesar de mi mismo, vi que se estaba robando a Dru de mi lado. Ella se pego a él como una garrapata… Creo que lo hacia a propósito, para molestarme. Dru solía hacer estas cosas…"

No dije nada ante aquel comentario. Por primera vez en la noche, mi mente volvió a mi compañera y creadora, mi "madre" vampiro. ¿Adonde estaría en esos momentos?

-Ángelus tomó todo el control y me dejo de segundo. Me relego a un papel secundario… ¡A mi! ¡Al James Bond de los vampiros!

Me reí al escuchar aquello, pero no lo interrumpí.

-Debido a las circunstancias, decidí jugarme una carta especial… deje de lado mi ego y fui a hablar con la Cazadora. Le propuse una tregua y una promesa: que si me ayudaba a recuperar a Dru eliminando a Ángelus, los dos dejaríamos a Sunnydale y a ella en paz.

-¿Cumplió con la promesa?

-Ángelus estaba a punto de destruir al mundo usando el poder de la estatua del demonio Acathla. Buffy lucho contra él y al final, lo mató. Si cumplió con la promesa… Yo, por mi parte, me lleve a Dru conmigo, por la fuerza. Nos fuimos de Sunnydale… nos ocultamos en otra parte.

-¿La relación entre los dos estuvo acabada entonces?

-Si. A pesar de que le había prometido a la Cazadora no molestarla más, lo cierto es que no podía sacármela de la cabeza. Estaba obsesionado con ella… con destruirla… Dru se canso. Tuvimos una discusión feroz y a la final, me dejo… me abandono… se fue primero con un demonio horripilante que conoció cuando viajo a Brasil y luego… bueno, pues… le perdí el rastro.

-Lo sé. Ella se fue para la Argentina, mi país- le informé.

-¿Ahí fue donde te conoció?

-Si.

-Una historia muy curiosa la tuya… ¿Dices que a pesar de que iba a matarte no lo hizo? ¿Y por que?

-No lo sé. Me dijo que porque tuvo una visión, pero no ha querido decirme de que cosa. Me perdono la vida…

-Inusual. Dru no es precisamente benévola…

-¿Qué pasó contigo después de que Dru se marchó de tu vida?- pregunté, para desviar el tema.

-Se convirtió en un asco. Me emborrachaba, andaba por los rincones tirado sin salir nunca de mi refugio… no quería seguir… me sentía un completo idiota… quería que Dru volviera conmigo pero también quería a la Cazadora… quería vengarme de ella… luchar contra ella.

"Volví a Sunnydale después de un tiempo, para intentar que una de las amigas de la Cazadora, una hechicera llamada Willow, me ayudara a recuperar a Dru, con un conjuro. Fue un plan desesperado que termino en desastre…"

-¿Y tu romance con la Cazadora? ¿Cómo fue? ¿Cuándo empezó?

-Mucho mas tarde. Antes de eso, volví al pueblo una vez más y lamentablemente, caí victima de un grupo de militares que trabajaban para el gobierno. Se trataba de un grupo que investigaban a los demonios y a los vampiros, tratando de descubrir sus secretos y de erradicarlos de la Tierra. Se llamaban a si mismos "La Iniciativa"…

"Ellos me sometieron a una operación terrible. Colocaron en mi cabeza un implante biónico, un chip, cuya función era la de darme descargas eléctricas cuando intentara atacar a un ser humano…"

-¡Eso suena espantoso!

-Lo era. Imaginate como me sentía… esos horribles dolores, ese choque eléctrico cada vez que intentaba seguir siendo como siempre fui. Ese maldito chip me hizo la existencia insoportable… Para esa época, yo andaba ya instalado otra vez en Sunnydale. Aquí se me ocurrió convertir en vampiro a una muchacha bastante… insoportable, llamada Harmony… lo hice por varios motivos…Uno de los esenciales, era precisamente la soledad.

-¿Cómo era esa Harmony?

-Era… aggggghhhh- hizo una mueca de desagrado- Insoportable. Creí que era interesante, pero con el tiempo me di cuenta de que era más bien, tonta. Era una completa perdedora, una molestia. Llego un momento en que no la soporte mas…

-¿Y lo de la Cazadora y tú? ¿Su relación?

-Estas muy interesado en eso, amigo… ¿Te sorprende que ahora ame a la mujer que antes odie con la fuerza del alma que no tenía en ese entonces?

-Es extraño… Si, me interesa.

-Mi relación con Buffy se fue dando con el tiempo. Al principio, negaba esos sentimientos que afloraban en mí respecto a ella. No podía ser, me decía, que un vampiro tan temible como yo estuviera enamorándose de una Cazadora… Pero luego, la cosa me gustó. No podía ir contra ese sentimiento que cada vez crecía más y más en mi interior. Comencé a hacer cosas que me sorprendieron hasta a mi mismo… me preocupaba por ella y por su hermana, Dawn… Lentamente, el odio dio paso a un sentimiento para mi olvidado como lo era el amor… la deseaba, quería sentirla conmigo… Ella pasó por una tormenta interna similar. Al principio, sintió aversión hacia mí, luego, eso cambio… La nuestra no fue una relación fácil. Ángel (que había vuelto del Infierno) se había marchado a Los Ángeles hacia tiempo y ella todavía pensaba en él… no quería volver a cometer el mismo error conmigo… no quería volver a sufrir…

"Pero no pudo evitar sentir. Buffy y yo terminamos juntos, pero fue después de darnos cuenta de que no podíamos vivir el uno sin el otro. Claro que antes de eso, yo debí sacrificar varias cosas para poderme ganar su completo cariño, su amor… uno de esos sacrificios fue el recuperar mi alma… convertirme en un ser que ella pudiera amar… un ser que no le inspirara temor…"

-Por lo que veo, lo lograste.

-Si. Después de tantas penurias, lo logre.

-¿Eres feliz con ella?

-Lo soy. Completamente. Ella hace que el sol salga para mí, a pesar de ser un vampiro…

-La fuerza del amor- dije, sintiendo un dolor interno.

-Bueno… eso es todo- suspiró Spike, mirando a mi grabador- Esa fue toda mi vida. Podría contarte mas detalles, pero seria realmente innecesario.

-Una vida realmente… increíble- dije, apagando el pequeño aparato- Ojala pudiera vivir cosas como las tuyas, Spike, pero creo que mi "verdadero amor" también resulto ser equivocado.

-Drusilla…

-Si, Drusilla. La misma que te hizo lo que eres, la que te acompaño todos esos años y luego te dejo… la amo… pero ella no parece amarme… Al principio, no era así, pero cuando el tiempo pasó… Creo que le molesta que yo tenga un alma.

-Le molesta que sientas.

-Si… Y eso me hace sufrir y mucho.

-Escúchame, Federico…- dijo y se reclino hacia mi, para estar mas cerca al hablar- Dru solo te usa. ¿Comprendes? No le importas realmente. Ella solo te esta usando… ya te utilizó en cierta medida para que le publiques un libro en su honor, como si ella fuera una diosa y tú su fiel sirviente… Dru solo te esta usando.

No respondí. Me sentía realmente mal…

-¿Por qué entonces no me mató?- dije, al cabo de un momento- ¿Por qué no me destruyo?

-No tengo idea, pero es seguro que intentar buscarle alguna razón a eso es inútil… Dru esta loca. La he visto hacer cosas… extrañas cuando estaba aburrida. Ha llegado a matar por simple diversión…

Spike iba a agregar algo más, pero entonces, alguien se nos acerco, con el rostro demudado del espanto.

Se trataba de una muchacha joven, de cabello color rojizo y muy bonita. El vampiro pareció conocerla, puesto que apenas ella se nos acercó, se puso de pie para hablarle.

-¿Qué sucede, Willow?- le oí decirle.

-¡Spike! ¡Dios, al fin te encuentro!- dijo la joven, agitada- Ha pasado… algo terrible…

-¿Qué cosa?

-Dawn… Unos vampiros la secuestraron. Buffy los enfrento, pero se la llevaron…

-¿Se llevaron a Dawn?

-Si. Fue una lucha terrible- la pelirroja tragó saliva, casi ahogándose- Spike… Esos vampiros estaban… estaban dirigidos por… Drusilla.

Sentí como si me hubiesen colocado un hielo muy frío en el estomago. Inmediatamente, Spike me miró como si yo hubiese cometido un acto criminal.

-¿Tú sabias de esto?

-¡No!- replique.

-¿Esa era la trampa? ¿Entretenerme acá haciéndome contar mi historia mientras tu "madre" iba a atacar a mis amigos? ¿ERA ESA LA IDEA?

-¡Te juro que no! ¡Dru se había ido de mi lado mucho antes! ¡No había forma de que yo supiera que iba a hacer semejante cosa!

-No te creo.

-¡Por el amor de Dios, Spike, te estoy diciendo la verdad! ¡No te mentí!

-¿Spike? ¿Quién es él?- preguntó la pelirroja, señalándome con recelo.

-Si me entero de que esto es una mentira…

-Spike, te digo que no. ¡YO NO TENGO NADA QUE VER CON ESO!

-Muy bien. Entonces vendrás conmigo… Y ruégale a ese Dios en el que crees que sea verdad lo que dices, porque sino, te matare yo mismo.

* * *

Llegamos justo cuando el lugar era un hervidero de pelea.

La Cazadora había eliminado a muchos vampiros, pero otros tomaban el lugar de los caídos. Riéndose y en un rincón, Drusilla lo observaba todo con sumo interés, mientras sujetaba con fuerza los cabellos de una bonita muchacha de 17 o 18 años de edad, la que supuse que era Dawn, la hermana de Buffy.

Nos hallábamos en el interior de un depósito abandonado del puerto.

Al verme, la sonrisa irónica en los labios de Drusilla se ensancho más… de una manera terrorífica.

-¡Ah! Mi bello príncipe… estas aquí y veo que bien acompañado…- hizo una pausa- Hola Spike… tanto tiempo sin verte…

-Suelta a la niña, Dru- dijo Spike, serio- Soy yo al que quieres.

-Que conmovedor.

-¡Dru! ¿Qué estas haciendo?- la increpé- ¡Déjala!

-¿Tú también? Realmente, me indignas, Federico… Deberías estar aquí conmigo, en vez de al lado de estos tontos.

-¿Quién es este?- le preguntó Buffy a Spike.

-Larga historia- dijo, apretando los puños- ¡Te lo advierto, Dru! Si le tocas un solo pelo mas a Dawn, te…

-¿Te qué? ¡Ya cállate, William! ¡Deja de decir estupideces! ¡No me asustas!

El rostro de Dru mutó y su cara humana de porcelana blanca fue reemplazada por la de un genuino demonio de la noche. Dawn gritó e intentó zafarse de ella inútilmente…

-Dru, por favor, déjala- le suplique.

-¡Tú también cállate! ¡Estoy harta de escucharte!- me gritó, rugiendo- ¡Eres un idiota!

-Dru, por favor…

_-"Dru, por favor"-_ se burló- Argh… realmente, no sé como pude soportarte. Eres un completo inútil, como Spike… con esa asquerosa alma humana en tu interior…

-Dru…

-Das lastima… Como vampiro eres un fracaso… No sirves.

-Dru, por favor- me sentí realmente mal. Mi interior era una mezcla de dolor y de amor- Te amo. No me digas esas cosas… Deja a la chica.

-No. ¿Qué acaso no te das cuenta de que te use, idiota? ¡Tú y tus sueños de escribir libros sobre nosotros! Te use para venir hasta acá… para distraer al tonto de Spike y poder acabar con la maldita Cazadora que me lo arrebato. ¡Si, te use, niño estupido! ¿Acaso pensaste realmente que te había perdonado la vida porque te amaba, la primera vez que nos vimos? ¡Que tonto!

"Te perdone la vida sencillamente porque… tú juegas un papel fundamental en el Apocalipsis. ¿Querías saber que vi en mi visión? Algo terrible, niño tonto… algo grandioso que te involucra… algo que traería luz al mundo… Cuando te convertí en vampiro, supuse que ese fragmento de luz que traerías se convertiría en tinieblas, pero me di cuenta… de que no fue así. Esa alma humana que tienes… ¡No deberías tenerla! ¡Es ilógico!"

Me quede sin aliento al oír aquello. Era verdad lo que Spike me había dicho. Me habían estado usando.

-Después, vi en ti la oportunidad de usarte para mi venganza contra Spike y la Cazadora- siguió diciéndome- Confiaba en que Spike te relataría toda su vida y que tú lo tendrías bien ocupado hasta que matara a la Cazadora y a todos sus amigos, y así entonces, solo entonces, mi amado cachorrito volvería a mi, su madre, la que siempre lo ha amado…

-Estas loca- dijo Spike- Estas completamente loca. ¡NUNCA VOLVERE CONTIGO!

-Lo harás o la matare- dijo y tironeo a Dawn de su cabellos, haciéndola llorar.

-¡Deja a mi hermana!- gritó Buffy, levantando su estaca.

No quedaban más vampiros. Solo estábamos Dru, Dawn, Buffy, Spike y yo en el depósito en ese momento.

-¡Si quieres destruir a alguien, Cazadora, deberías acabar con ese vampiro que tienes ahí!- dijo Dru, señalándome- No es normal, ¿sabes? Esta marcado… será el que participe en el acontecimiento más glorioso que el mundo…

No la deje terminar de hablar. Transformando mi rostro por el de vampiro, me le tire encima rugiendo. Dawn se escapó de sus manos y corrió a buscar refugio en las de Buffy.

Drusilla y yo nos trenzamos en una feroz pelea. Nos dimos sendos golpes de puño y patadas. Nuestras fuerzas eran casi iguales, sin embargo por momentos, lograba superarla y esquivar todos sus ataques.

-¡Muere!

Un golpe de su puño me mando volando contra una pared. Sentí un terrible dolor en mi espalda y escupí sangre por mi boca. Todo el mundo a mi alrededor daba vueltas y casi me desmaye.

Dru corrió hacia mi y me dio patada tras patada en la cara. Inmediatamente, bloquee sus golpes y le torcí una mano, haciéndola gritar.

-¡AY!

-¡Basta!- dije- ¡Por Dios!

-¡No!

Como una leona enfurecida, Dru se dio vuelta sobre si misma y me volvió a golpear. El impacto del golpe me mando contra un par de cajas de madera, las cuales, se quebraron en pedazos bajo mi peso.

Sonriendo malignamente, se me acercó, dispuesta a matarme.

-Es una lastima que termine así… Me hubiera gustado que fuera diferente.

-S-Si… A mi también- balbucee, adolorido.

Tome un pedazo de madera astillado y dando un salto en su dirección, procedí a clavárselo en el pecho.

Nunca me voy a olvidar de la expresión de su rostro. Era el de un espanto total… Abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente y luego… se redujo a cenizas, chillando.

Estaba muerta.

-Santo Dios- oí decir a Buffy, quien abrazaba a su hermana, inmóviles en un rincón.

-¿Estas bien?- me preguntó Spike, preocupado.

No respondí. Mis ojos seguían clavados en el montón de cenizas que había sido Drusilla.

Ya no podía mas. El dolor me hizo caer de rodillas en el piso, cerca de las cenizas… Llore. Llore como nunca lo había hecho en mi vida mortal.

Llore sobre las cenizas de Dru.

CONTINUARA…


	4. Epilogo

"**WILLIAM, EL SANGRIENTO"**

_**La historia de Spike**_

(Escrito por Federico Hernán Bravo)

**EPILOGO **

Dawn estaba a salvo. Buffy la llevó de regreso con los suyos, a su casa.

Yo, por mi parte, estaba destruido. Internamente, sentía que mi existencia ahora era en vano… Regrese al hotel donde nos habíamos alojado y no salí de allí por dos días… dos días en los que me la pase sentado delante de mi computadora personal, transcribiendo toda la entrevista con Spike para mi nuevo libro.

Al cabo de ese tiempo, recibí una visita inesperada. Era Spike.

-Estas hecho un asco, hermano- dijo, cuando me vio.

Era cierto. Yo estaba totalmente desordenado. Sin afeitarme, con la ropa arrugada…

-¿Puedo pasar?- me preguntó y ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de que todavía no había entrado en mi habitación.

-Adelante- dije, como un zombie. Luego, volví a mi lugar delante de la computadora, en donde seguí transcribiendo su historia para mi libro.

Spike no esperó a que yo le dijera para tomar asiento y procedió a hacerlo en una silla cerca de mi escritorio. Suspiró y saco un paquete de cigarrillos, procediendo a fumarse uno mientras me miraba como escribía rápidamente.

-¿Cómo vas?

-¿Qué?- pregunté, interrumpiendo mi escribir.

-¿Cómo va el libro?

-Ah… bien- dije y volví a mi actividad.

Silencio. Durante un largo rato, solo el tic-tic de mis dedos sobre el teclado de la PC era el único sonido que se oía.

-¿Hasta cuando vas a estar aquí?

-No lo sé- respondí, molesto- Creo que quizás un día mas… o una semana… no sé.

-Amigo… Te estas matando solo.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Mira… Sé que te sientes mal… eso lo comprendo, pero no puedes seguir así… Te vas a hacer daño.

Me reí. Era una risa seca, desprovista de humor.

-El daño esta hecho ya, Spike… Sinceramente, creo que no sé por que diablos no salgo al sol y termino con esto… con esta existencia inútil.

-¿Y esa es tu solución? ¿Suicidarte?

-¿Conoces algún camino mejor?

-¿Adonde quedaron tus firmes creencias?- me dijo, sorprendiéndome.

-¿Qué hay con eso?- replique- ¿Acaso me han servido de algo? ¿No fue lo que me dijiste? ¿Qué la respuesta a todas las preguntas no esta allá arriba?

-Amigo… si por esto vas a echar tus creencias al caño… estas doblemente errado… Escúchame bien… Tienes que seguir adelante. Tómame a mi como ejemplo… Cuando Dru me dejo, me sentí como tú, pero luego, las cosas cambiaron… rehice mi vida… costo, pero la rehice.

-Si… con la Cazadora.

-Si, con la Cazadora… pero la rehice. Tienes que seguir adelante, amigo… tienes que luchar. Ya oíste lo que Dru dijo… Estas destinado a grandes cosas.

-Dru estaba loca- dije, con mucho dolor en mi alma- Sus palabras no tienen sentido.

-Dru estaba loca, pero tenia visiones. Tal vez tenga razón… tal vez te espera algo grande, amigo. Desde ya, tienes un alma… No la perdiste cuando te volviste vampiro. Ese es testimonio de algo extraño, de una revelación de alguna clase.

Asentí, en silencio. Había sentido en sus palabras. A pesar de mi dolor, debí reconocer que así era.

El misterio de mi existencia. ¿Por qué no perdí mi alma al convertirme en vampiro? ¿Qué quiso decir Dru con eso del Apocalipsis y lo de que traería la luz al mundo?

Todo eso se conectaba con mi visión cuando estuve muerto, en mi estadio previo a transformarme en un demonio de la noche. En ese momento, vi algo… alguien me hablo… un ser luminoso…

-Tienes que seguir adelante…- dijo Spike otra vez- Tienes que luchar.

-No tengo fuerzas para hacerlo- reconocí- No soy un héroe… no lucho contra el mal. La única persona que significó algo para mi esta muerta y… y… yo la mate.

-Si no matabas a Dru, ella te hubiera liquidado. Es así de sencillo…

Volví a asentir.

-La amo- dije- A pesar de todo, la amo… siempre la amare.

Spike me puso una mano en el hombro, en señal de apoyo.

* * *

Pasaron un par de días mas.

Logre recobrarme. Spike y sus amigos (los amigos de la Cazadora) vinieron a verme para ayudarme. Todos sabían la historia de que yo era un vampiro con alma y también se quedaron pasmados de conocer esto.

Buffy estuvo conmigo unas horas y ambos tuvimos una interesante charla de la cual, por pedido expreso de ella, no voy a referirme en el libro. Me autorizo a que pusiera su nombre, ya que de todas formas, nadie iba a creer que la historia fuera cierta…

Spike tenia razón. Aquella muchacha era realmente… espectacular.

Sus amigos también me cayeron bien. El chico llamado Xander era muy gracioso y se la pasaba haciendo chistes… La pelirroja Willow (a la que yo había visto antes) era todo un amor y creo que me sentí muy reflejado en su semblante, de una belleza simple y triste… había incluso una chica bastante graciosa, llamada Anya, que resulto ser una suerte de "ex demonio" de alguna clase y cuando se enteró de que yo estaba escribiendo libros sobre los vampiros, quiso que la entrevistara, para hacer un libro sobre su vida…

-Piensalo. Venderás muchos ejemplares. Tengo muchas anécdotas de mi temporada de Demonio de la Venganza- me dijo.

-Lo tendré en cuenta- respondí, riéndome.

Sobre el resto de los sujetos que vinieron con ellos (también amigos de la Cazadora) no puedo hablar mucho. Dawn hablo conmigo y me agradeció haberle salvado la vida… El ingles Giles fue el que mas me impacto y me dijo que estaría mas que dispuesto a ayudarme a descubrir los secretos que podría haber detrás de mi actual estado vampirico…

-Cuando quieras saber cosas, venme a ver- me dijo, pasándome un teléfono particular- Estaré gustoso de averiguar que se oculta detrás de tu misterio.

Me cayo simpático. Era muy educado.

Había mas gente. Un tal Andrew, que hacia poco que se había sumado al equipo… No paraba de hablarme sobre juegos de rol y demás. Lo vi medio descolgado entre tanta gente e inmediatamente, lo comprendí. Yo me sentía así ahora que era un vampiro… Después, una tal Kennedy, que parecía ser una suerte de Cazadora en potencia. Me resulto un tanto antipática, pero para nada desagradable.

Yo había terminado finalmente con ese lugar. El libro sobre Spike estaba completo y solo debía mandar a la editorial el manuscrito, para que me lo publicasen.

Comprendí que mi viaje debería seguir. Solo, de aquí en mas, pero seguir… mas adelante quedaban mas cosas que debería averiguar… Y todavía existía un vampiro mas al que debería ver… uno que según me dijeron, tal vez tendría la respuesta a muchas de mis preguntas.

Ángel… el vampiro con alma… el primero.

Me despedí de Buffy y compañía. Ellos me ayudaron mucho a conseguirme un pasaje de autobús para ir a Los Ángeles y pusieron de sobreaviso a Ángel de que yo iba para allí. Hasta haber llegado a destino, ignoro como me tratará o que pensará de mi.

Después de todo lo vivido, solo una cosa es cierta…

El futuro dirá que me espera a mi y cual será mi destino en toda esta sobrenatural aventura.

Sea lo que sea, debía afrontarlo, ya que solo yo podía descubrirlo.

_Sunnydale, California, Estados Unidos_

_29 de Septiembre de 2003 _

**FIN**


End file.
